Let's go up in Flames
by Betty More Fishe
Summary: Harry was taking a stroll around the lake when he was hit by a spell, he wakes up in Mafloy Manor Dungeon at the mercy of Draco Malfoy, but is Draco who he seems! A Malfoy kneels before no man!


Harry Potter liked to walk the grounds around the Lake at night, and that's what eventually led to his downfall. He had been walking the grounds like he did most nights when he couldn't sleep, feeling secure wrapped in his father's invisibly cloak, when he got to the side with trees, he had been wading through the bushes with the prickles on them when suddenly he heard a branch snap somewhere behind him. He turned to see what had made the sound but before he could turn all the way, he was hit with some sort of spell, one that glowed orange, and that was all he saw, right before he fell into blackness.

He woke to a constricting feel on his chest, like a two hundred pound dumbbell was balanced on-top of his lungs. When he finally got the strength to open his eyes, he was surrounded in dank darkness, and he could hear dripping and feel the moisture in the air. He was just starting to wonder what the hell had happened when a voice called out from a distance, "Wakey, wakey, Potter. Watch your eyes."

Harry had barely register the words when suddenly there was a flare and bright flaming lights lip up along the top of the dungeon wall. There was no mistaking it, he was definitely in a dungeon, complete with cells bars a few feet to his left and manacles above his head, he was kind of surprised he wasn't chained up, considering the fact that the voice belonged to one Draco Malfoy, so this had to be the Malfoy Manor Dungeons.

Malfoy came down the last few stairs, just a few feet outside his cell and asked, "You alive in there, Golden Boy?"

Harry groaned and asked, "What spell did you hit me with?"

Malfoy shrugged and said, "Don't worry, in a few hours you should lose the weight on your chest, although you might not be alive then."

Harry frowned and asked, "What, you expect me to believe you're going to kill me?"

Malfoy leaned up against the wall and said, "I'm not going to kill you, but the Dark Lord might."

Harry felt his eyes go wide and he said, "I didn't think you had it in you to sell me off to the highest bidder."

Malfoy winced and said, "You'd be surprised what I'd do for my family."

Harry snarled, "You're not doing this for your family, you're doing this to go up in the ranks of Death Eaters."

Malfoy laughed and said, "You know I'm actually not a Death Eater."

Harry snarled, "Bullshit!"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, then took a step away from the wall and slowly and carefully rolled up his sleeve. Harry felt quite confused when he saw nothing but paled white skin, he stared at it for a long time then said quietly, "You could be using something to hide it."

Malfoy shrugged as he rolled up his other sleeve so that both his arms were showing and said, "Believe what you want, but remember that a Malfoy kneels for no man."

Harry wanted to scream and yell and rage, because Malfoy was so full of it, such a hypocrite, but before he could there came a loud ringing sound. Harry winced and covered his ears till the sound faded. Malfoy grinned at Harry and said. "That'll be them reaching the wards."

Harry frowned, he still couldn't believe Malfoy was actually doing this, he didn't know why but he had always thought that maybe somewhere deep down, Malfoy, Draco, was a good guy. Harry had just opened his mouth to ask 'why', why was he doing this, when with a loud 'pop' a house elf appeared before Draco and said, "Master, we's done's what you's asked us, yes we did."

Harry's eyes widened in shock as Draco carefully and slowly took off his shoe, and then slowly took off his black sock and handed it to the little elf. The little elf turned big eyes on the Mafloy heir and asked, "Are you sure master? I's been you're elf since you was born."

Malfoy smiled and said, "Fitting, really. I hear Hogwarts is taking in elves, you'd do well there, with the new Black heir."

The elf let out a little sob before pop-ing away. Harry asked, "What was that?"

Malfoy shrugged and said, "She's an old elf, it's about time she retired and did an easier job than taking care of a cursed mansion."

Before Harry could try and make sense of those words, he found himself letting out a shriek of pain as his scar flared to life. Malfoy looked at his watch and said, "Right on time, I kind of expected him to be late."

Harry held his now bleeding scar and waited, sure enough, a few minutes later several lead Death Eater's including Bellatrix Lestrange, entered the room. Bellatrix smiled at the sight of Harry and said, "Draco Darling, I knew you would live up to your mother's name and not your bastard father's!"

The words had barily left her mouth when a voice came from the shadows, "Don't speak ill of the dead Bella, it's not polite, especially when your sweet nephew is giving us such a wonderful present before he joins our ranks. You kept me waiting so long I almost thought I'd have to find someone ells to fill your father's position, shall we do the ceremony now, make you my official right hand?"

Malfoy smiled and said, "Yes, let's do the ceremony now."

The monster that was Tom Riddle smiled and said, "Simply kneel before me and we shall proceed."

Malfoy took several steps towards the evil man, and when he was right where the man had indicated he said, "You've misunderstood me."

Tom frowned and said, "What was that?"

Malfoy smiled and said, "I said to start the ceremony, but I never intended to take your mark."

Bellatrix let out a shriek of rage but before she could blink Draco had pulled out something from his pocket and before even Riddle could raise his wand, Draco had launched forward and stabbed the ancestral blade right into his gut.

Tom growled out, "You think mere steel can kill me child?"

Malfoy stepped back, the blade in his hand dripped blood onto the floor, and that's when everyone in the room noticed the markings on the floor as they began to glow, each line was a different color to the rainbow of light. Malfoy laughed and said, "Do you know, what your first mistake was, Riddle, the one that was truly unforgivable?"

The monster and his Death Eaters seemed frozen, spellbound by Malfoy's words, "You might have gotten away with killing my father, he went to you of his own free will. But my mother, her only crime was falling for a man who was already pledge to your cause. Even that might have been forgivable, but coming to Malfoy manor and asking me to kneel, that was your real mistake. It'll be your last one too."

Tom let out a sound, a slithering sound, and Harry could tell what it was. The monster was calling his pets to save him. As the glowing lines brightened till Harry couldn't hardly seen, Malfoy called out, "Catch Potter."

Harry instinctively raised his hands, just in time to catch the tiny golden key. As he felt the wrench in his belly that could only signal one thing, the room erupted in flames.


End file.
